wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on October 22, 2017 at Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was the ninth event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Event summary Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox First, Alicia Fox claimed she didn’t really tap out to Sasha Banks, that the ref robbed her. Then, she jumped Banks backstage after she was submitted again and shoved an official to the ground for good measure. Unfortunately for Alicia, the third time was not the charm, as the former Divas Champion cried uncle once again in her third tilt with The Boss, this time on the WWE TLC Kickoff. The persistence that got Alicia to the dance didn’t fade away in the slightest, however, which meant that Fox had another strong showing against the four-time Raw Women’s Champion. Foxy administered a textbook tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on the outside and a pair of her gorgeous Northern Lights suplexes in the effort, punctuated only by the occasional temper tantrum when Sasha refused to stay down. But Sasha, who demanded the third tilt after Alicia’s backstage attack, showed no mercy against her erratic enemy. Even though Fox nearly netted a count-out victory with a late surge, The Boss made it back at the count of nine, writhed free of another tilt-a-whirl attempt and wrenched her opponent down into the Bank Statement. With such a definitive outcome this time around, it’s hard to imagine Alicia having a leg to stand on if she decides to protest this one. But that doesn’t mean she won’t give it a try. Asuka vs Emma Asuka’s much-heralded Raw debut has come and gone in very impressive fashion, as The Empress of Tomorrow snuffed out Emma’s spotlight moment in what turned out to be a near-flawless performance by the undefeated former NXT Women’s Champion. Credit where credit is due, however: Emma’s placement in the bout was definitely earned. The veteran Superstar both demanded respect for months and outwitted her entire division to get to WWE TLC, and a match with Asuka is about as prestigious a measuring stick as there is in WWE. After a rough opening, Emma managed to soften Asuka up on the outside and found success by bending the rules, using a handful of Asuka’s hair to slam her into the mat and bow her over the ropes in the Tree of Woe. Like the video game boss you could never beat, though, Asuka seemed to regain energy the more punishment she absorbed, and the former 523-day NXT Women’s Champion turned the match into a mugging in short order. The Empress of Tomorrow administered a gruesome hybrid of an ankle lock and a German suplex that was so effective it forced Emma to again play dirty, tossing Asuka off the apron with a fistful of hair. But when Emma tried to seal the bout, she was met with a kick to the face that bounced her off the ropes, straight into a merciless Asuka Lock that earned the tapout victory for The Princess of Tomorrow. Emma may, indeed, have helped start the Women’s Evolution. But now its perfect specimen is here with the top of the food chain in sight. Alexa Bliss vs Mickie James Mickie James did everything she was supposed to do at WWE TLC. She came ready to fight, brought a chip on her shoulder, and even embarrassed Alexa Bliss by chasing her away and slapping her, erm, biscuit butt, when she tried to flee. And it still wasn’t enough to make her the Raw Women’s Champion. Alexa still holds that distinction despite the all-world efforts of James, who (in a stroke of irony) was originally brought back into the fold as Alexa's ally during Little Miss Bliss’ days as SmackDown Women’s Champion. That gave the challenger some familiarity with the champion’s move set, and her veteran abilities quickly showed that Alexa might have bitten off more than she could chew when she tried to frame James’ veteran status as an old lady trying to relive her glory days. James’ three consecutive kip-ups each time Alexa slammed her onto the mat were certainly a far cry from geriatric, to say nothing of the savage elbows and pinpoint kicks that James thought would carry her to Title No. 7. What Mickie perhaps didn’t count on was that Alexa would resort to dirty tactics, but the champ did just that, nearly yanking James’ arm out of its socket before focusing exclusively on a torturous array of shoulder submissions. Despite being clearly hampered by the injury, James transitioned seamlessly to using both her educated feet and her good arm, pausing only occasionally for a high-risk maneuver like a top-rope dropkick. The bout got so intense that the WWE Universe thought for a moment that tables were going to get involved. But inches from the brink, it took only one quick sequence by Bliss — yanking Mickie face-first into the turnbuckle and striking with a DDT — to put the match away. And even though an emotional James could barely hold back her tears in a post-match interview, she promised the WWE Universe this wouldn’t be the last time she contended for a Women’s Title. It’s tough not to believe her; As the chant goes, she’s still got it. Results * Singles match: Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox by submission * Singles match: Asuka defeated Emma by submission * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss © defeated Mickie James Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 001_TLC_10222017ca_0121--e73a06409489b005865adc32616df584.jpg 002_TLC_10222017ca_0127--ac92fe437f122321c58fd2b352df1455.jpg 003_TLC_10222017ej_0144--f72da025d39c05511a7bec665d621738.jpg 004_TLC_10222017ej_0174--8c555fa3f657b1db8b328d818a14476e.jpg 005_TLC_10222017ca_0042--5943c2319712fd951388f1fb537d203d.jpg 006_TLC_10222017ca_0044--5db935a021f78fa20c4ad3104bf64321.jpg 007_TLC_10222017ej_0191--553d460d1b2407faf65e514098b95561.jpg 010_TLC_10222017jg_0073--1ffd31a93b169249170cec3bff483bc3.jpg 011_TLC_10222017ca_0047--dc8fcd07e05d47ee04439979488511ac.jpg 012_TLC_10222017ca_0048--1b07fe7cb9196d3e0ce72f58ebb87d82.jpg 013_TLC_10222017ca_0051--a8821cf8eae4f8b00e21a9c083265505.jpg 014_TLC_10222017ca_0052--d2fc58e59080f8f5879ea1bf33a8b7b4.jpg 015_TLC_10222017ej_0240--5db4e69043ff1c171a85308e8c7cd58c.jpg 016_TLC_10222017jg_0084--1b0d0bcbdee33e86ec8c9ad8ce1756af.jpg 017_TLC_10222017ej_0264--83257548717d5883dc2e9a544ec7bc87.jpg 018_TLC_10222017ej_0271--a8d5e2abc8e70c399af5a1df6028b883.jpg 020_TLC_10222017ej_0310--a582cca178bdcdb6c038a1d7c870327f.jpg 021_TLC_10222017ca_0062--7393f2027f097166d5c39e1f7515df67.jpg 022_TLC_10222017ej_0334--a884a6ba6aadb4799b93e449a50a0a1b.jpg 023_TLC_10222017ca_0069--3d677bbc7882ceae4930fc8515233f6c.jpg 024_TLC_10222017jg_0098--28fd6dfacd0298192a278904bb00ee42.jpg 025_TLC_10222017ca_0081--77f43f71a1ce6b5bb14d56bb0d7145ae.jpg 026_TLC_10222017ca_0078--38fc53fe70ff3d69af79316438b41b8a.jpg 027_TLC_10222017ca_0212--b8883c26bc4b4ce620e8313cdddaebd0.jpg 029_TLC_10222017ej_0433--b30b32437c7f2bd13e75b5f7872b48ea.jpg 030_TLC_10222017ej_0475--ac2f2e5919aa977cc1774337ab4c47a2.jpg 031_TLC_10222017jg_0806--3f44a9adfde4448287f3b92585a2e7ed.jpg 032_TLC_10222017jg_0808--c10d46840200a6f339a1409c26812bcb.jpg 033_TLC_10222017jg_0812--a851175cb7847785345f26808586cdd2.jpg 034_TLC_10222017jg_0815--3ebb8260fb954552ed4547a01ac010da.jpg 035_TLC_10222017ca_0244--73003e374e34596f4e9bd2ddd8726fe8.jpg 036_TLC_10222017ca_0246--be51a1a6a8c7e3800a4874d0077064ea.jpg 037_TLC_10222017jg_0823--2a78c38033e2b212f1c5bc8d13498ab3.jpg 038_TLC_10222017ca_0251--63352b343f4660f879a4909d0c936a7a.jpg 039_TLC_10222017jg_0825--6838f9f85489efac8c29a65d1de69d1a.jpg 040_TLC_10222017ca_0255--2e3bb70fbad645210c28719da16660d8.jpg 041_TLC_10222017jg_0831--94c35a23de45c27ff8d9ea41b04a9555.jpg 042_TLC_10222017ca_0427--a12a1d0c2439950dae8ab0a2a4f75389.jpg 043_TLC_10222017ca_0443--850498ebd00e6e825469f56c22e697ad.jpg 044_TLC_10222017ca_0459--357f33f607d7aac44e36fcb146d2d180.jpg 045_TLC_10222017ej_0689--38610e1c0e805dccbff8c97996d6be83.jpg 046_TLC_10222017ca_0260--e19024579d7e706d5216089eb92191ef.jpg 047_TLC_10222017jg_0838--8ef28bb328fe6506bc282b892e0ed071.jpg 048_TLC_10222017jg_0840--03a608961b8a5e192c9051308d82f722.jpg 049_TLC_10222017ca_0264--7c2f0a7acb1e1c9cf0ffad9366d95216.jpg 050_TLC_10222017ca_0265--85153b8787a835428fdef0ffd957b6dc.jpg 051_TLC_10222017jg_0845--72fd023d1128e27dff5cdb7aa6c1368c.jpg 052_TLC_10222017ca_0271--e8a4a0e08a8daa123e8219720ec881a1.jpg 053_TLC_10222017jg_0847--0afd69461d06fc9430043cf7e484e464.jpg 054_TLC_10222017ej_0747--f6a4bd425064910916dc1c919bd4df6a.jpg 055_TLC_10222017ca_0277--16b70ac8b437360f9ab6f48abf11b3ad.jpg 056_TLC_10222017ca_0279--9410d751177815b69cfb03516a9eecbb.jpg 057_TLC_10222017ej_0749--3750780130aa247fbcecf8de36775a9e.jpg 058_TLC_10222017ca_0501--cd25ff07fefaf3eb8b36f08fe0be612b.jpg 089_TLC_10222017ca_0980--e46cf13da3e9f8b62175e7dc264d0cae.jpg 090_TLC_10222017ca_1041--c45b077c82a12352df5db4159e657106.jpg 091_TLC_10222017jg_1426--d45096de7e60693fe43d6ce062ed2cf8.jpg 092_TLC_10222017jg_1430--ab879ecf7d6437a445d769f03bf3d897.jpg 093_TLC_10222017jg_1435--7a6d4ede3a994b656470f5ca97f06e83.jpg 094_TLC_10222017jg_1437--4ecd940edb1378837456c2b6bd7fa9a5.jpg 095_TLC_10222017jg_1438--de883bb66ec270d4380f5772abbe34de.jpg 096_TLC_10222017jg_1447--c91e3a8ab42c15b2f4795396462287d2.jpg 097_TLC_10222017ca_0903--f44fd1809bde22403f11bb164054ee1f.jpg 098_TLC_10222017ca_0907--c41ea53f33f29c56ca74a580a9690f58.jpg 099_TLC_10222017ca_1080--a11788192b589683a4d5b411c0804877.jpg 100_TLC_10222017ej_1210--72b7f2a262f16c9f9b40c7a19e2c4e9d.jpg 101_TLC_10222017ej_1215--e34987ebc361005fbdd8454908ee55c6.jpg 102_TLC_10222017jg_1461--d514d84ebb849d2f51a849cc04830511.jpg 103_TLC_10222017ej_1256--942c4ff861a5baba24ab1802aa37d455.jpg 104_TLC_10222017ca_1141--597dd6347c5c57ac095a5463de88d4d4.jpg 105_TLC_10222017jg_1471--703f35f4e8a24cfdc4eb9d6ac79d9e90.jpg 106_TLC_10222017jg_1473--79a7af83ff714aa660a1507c71264390.jpg 107_TLC_10222017jg_1475--0d29991e76130958f42ea3e0183a8b7d.jpg 108_TLC_10222017jg_1476--a2211ce59619d2be787e38cd58036f13.jpg 109_TLC_10222017jg_1480--1439be037679145ccb622a96d3bea7b7.jpg 110_TLC_10222017ca_0932--6cd0688e66be3e78d55e54d1fca75bde.jpg 111_TLC_10222017ca_0933--b2e2c5efd27acfa7562ee7271dc11f9d.jpg 113_TLC_10222017ca_1215--7ba88ad36ce4c10633832579231f8732.jpg 114_TLC_10222017ca_0937--bd3d13651f12b4743d51600760f967b7.jpg 115_TLC_10222017ca_0944--4d1a4cb55d73fd89113496339a0285ca.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Mickie James Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Renee Young